


Do You Take This Woman?

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't to be a traditional wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Take This Woman?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaFemmeDarla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFemmeDarla/gifts).



> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

It wasn't to be a traditional wedding, she was terribly clear on that. No religious oversight-- _"I shudder, dearies, shudder"_ \--and absolutely no family in attendance.

"Except for you, my darling Annabelle. You, of course, shall attend."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything, Auntie. But shouldn't Verity at least be invited?"

"Darling, your love for me shines through in your attempted invitation of your arch-nemesis. But, no, Verity Thwaites shall not be receiving an invitation. If she did she might feel obliged to notify her father and that, my dears, just would not do."

"Well, how's that work?" Taylor piped up from her position somewhere beyond the lengthy train of Miss Fritton's tasteful ivory gown. "Ain't he the groom?"

"No wedding, no groom," Kelly said around the mouthful of pins she was using to adjust Miss Fritton's hem. "Intended?"

"Beau?"

"Victim?"

"Victim is a bit harsh, Andrea, dear. Geoffrey is simply as yet unaware of the pleasures that await him. I think we shall settle on Chelsea's contribution of beau and leave it at that."

"Fine, beau. Still, how's that work? Isn't he going to notice the dress?"

"Good point, Taylor." Miss Fritton swigged the dregs of her champagne and set the glass down with a thump. "Perhaps he should be prevented from seeing me before the proper time."

"I've got a blindfold," Andrea said, "but I thought you said this wasn't a kidnapping."

"Oh. My. God." Chelsea, Chloe, and Peaches said in unison, somehow managing to continue pinning lace to Miss Fritton's train while simultaneously gesturing. "You are so emo, Andrea. She means a sexy blindfold."

"Yes, dears. A sexy blindfold. So my beloved Geoffrey will be surprised. Matron," she called out, "get me a sexy blindfold. Something in black. Black so suits Geoffrey."

"On it!"

Miss Fritton tapped her finger on her teeth. "Guests, gown, blindfold, all taken care of. Now, girls, the only thing left is Geoffrey. How to keep him in the dark about his surprise?"

"Don't worry about a thing, Auntie. We'll take care of it."

* * *

  
"So it's the _sexy_ blindfold that makes this not a kidnapping, then?"

"Shut up, Andrea."

* * *

  
"Oi!" Taylor's voice cut through the arguments taking place around her. "I think he's waking up. We could give him more of Beverly's pills... Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"He needs to be awake for it."

"No I don't. Not if you don't want me to. I really don't know where I am or who you are and I'd be delighted to just go back to sleep, really." Geoffrey crossed his arms over his torso, then, with suspicion of where he was, quickly lowered one hand to cover his groin.

"You'll want to be awake for this. Trust us."

"He's never going to trust us, Kel. We kidnapped him." Annabelle sat next to Geoffrey and adjusted his blindfold. "But we didn't really mean to kidnap you. Things just went wrong."

Miss Fritton swept into the room, half of her train remaining in the hall outside. "But it's all right now, darling, Geoffrey. You are here with me, I with you, and soon we shall be one."

"Camilla?" Geoffrey's head swiveled to locate the source of her voice. "Should you be discussing that in front of these girls? Impressionable minds and all that."

"Right, like we don't know they've been shagging like bunnies," Taylor muttered.

"Yes, Geoffrey, the girls are quite aware we've made the beast with two backs. Which is why you're here today. I have something very important about which I must speak with you."

"Oh, god." Geoffrey fumbled with his blindfold. "Are you... I mean, you're not... You're too old..."

Andrea hissed in disgust. "Are you sure he's the one, miss?"

"He fumbles, dear, but out of love." Miss Fritton knelt beside him and gently lowered his blindfold. "No, my darling, _darling_ , Geoffrey, I am not in a condition to bring another Fritton into the world. That task, I believe, shall now fall to Annabelle. No, I come here today with love on my mind, not in my womb. Geoffrey Thwaites, will you marry me?"

"I... I don't know what to say, Camilla. This is so sudden."

"Sudden, Geoffrey? It's been a lifetime coming. Now say yes, do."

"Yes, Camilla, my heart, my life, I will be your husband."

"As it should be." She paused long enough for a hearty kiss, then clapped her hands, calling her girls to attention. "Let's get this started, girls. It's time to make Geoffrey Thwaites-Fritton the happiest man alive!"


End file.
